Damn Night
by ShaiArg
Summary: One shot Jisbon en deux parties, d'après les deux points de vue, de Lisbon puis de Jane. Je sais pas trop comment expliquer x .


Et me voici arrivée avec ma première fic! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire XP. Enjoy!

**Damn Night**

La jeune femme ouvrit lentement les yeux et les rayons de soleil qui réussissaient à se faufiler à travers les stores fermés éclairèrent son visage. Elle laissa la lumière la réveiller de sa douceur et remonta son drap sur son corps nu. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne se retourne regarder son compagnon de lit. Elle avait presque oublié qu'il était là. Et pourtant, comment oublier la nuit dernière.

Ne voulant pas le réveiller, elle se leva discrètement pour s'éloigner vers la salle de bain, sentant le drap glisser sur sa peau, laissant l'homme, tout juste réveillé, admirer son corps dénudé. En jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, elle vit son collègue la regarder tendrement en soulevant la couverture, l'invitant à le rejoindre pour un câlin matinal qu'elle ne refusa pas.

Après leurs étreintes pleines de douceur, Lisbon se dégagea une nouvelle fois pour aller cette fois-ci jusqu'à la douche, se laver rapidement, espérant qu'il ne partirait pas avant qu'elle ne sorte de la salle de bain, comme il faisait souvent. Malheureusement, elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer alors qu'elle se séchait et elle soupira en arrivant dans la cuisine, voyant qu'il était bel et bien parti. Elle mit en marche la cafetière et se laissa choir sur un haut tabouret devant sa table, songeuse.

Cela faisait déjà deux mois. Deux mois que leur relation avait vu le jour et qu'ils passaient quasiment toutes les nuits ensemble, réprimant le moindre geste, le moindre regard au CBI. Et Lisbon, très à cheval sur les règles, mettait un point d'honneur là-dessus. Bien sûr, ils travaillaient ensemble et l'homme savait à quel point sa patronne aimait son travail, il n'aurait jamais mis en péril son poste au sein du bureau.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Lisbon se souvenait des premiers jours passés avec lui. Rien ne les prédestinait à finir ensemble, aucun des deux n'était prêt à s'engager dans une relation à long terme, se convaincant que le célibat était le statut qui leur convenait le mieux. Et pourtant, après une soirée arrosée entre collègues et un réveil ensemble avec la gueule de bois, ils avaient bien été obligés d'en parler pour se rendre compte qu'aucun des deux ne voulait s'arrêter là. Qu'ils voulaient tous les deux continuer cette relation, aussi clandestine soit-elle.

Lisbon sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur son collègue et amant. Il posa un sac en papier sur la table et éteignit la cafetière avant d'en servir deux tasses et de s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme.

- Tu me croyais parti? Je suis juste allé acheter des croissants, sourit-il.

- T'es un amour, souffla-t-elle en venant se lover dans ses bras musclés.

Si elle s'était attendue à ça... Elle qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais se laisser emporter par ses sentiments, elle voyait bien qu'elle se ramollissait à son contact, devenant de plus en plus gentille et tendre à l'égard de son compagnon. C'est ainsi qu'elle prit son petit déjeuner dans ses bras, se délectant de la moindre de ses caresses.

- Bon, dit-il en se levant, se dégageant malgré son envie de rester. Je vais y aller, je voudrais arriver tôt au bureau.

- Je te rejoins à huit heures.

L'homme la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de remettre sa veste de costume et d'ouvrir encore une fois la porte d'entrée.

- Teresa? appela-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

- Oui?

Il la regarda longuement, faisant chavirer le cœur de la femme.

- Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il, comme se soulageant d'un poids trop lourd à porter.

Elle allait répondre qu'elle aussi l'aimait, quand l'homme fit demi-tour et ferma la porte derrière lui, la laissant une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Et puis, sentant le bienêtre dans lequel elle était immergée depuis quelque temps, elle fit un sourire sincère en direction de la porte.

* * *

Jane s'assit dans la petite cuisinette du CBI et se servit un café corsé en ouvrant le journal du jour. L'horloge murale affichait 7h45 et il sourit, songeant à la journée qui l'attendait. Bien sûr, ce n'étaient pas les cadavres auxquels il aurait à faire qui le rendaient de bonne humeur, mais bien le contenu de la poche de son gilet.

Il la tapota, s'assurant pour l'énième fois ce matin-là que les deux bouts de papier cartonné s'y trouvaient encore et, satisfait, il but une gorgée de sa boisson bouillante, tout en parcourant la première page du Los Angeles Times.

_'Une jeune femme a été retrouvée poignardée la nuit dernière, avec une brûlure de cigarette sur le visage. Le tristement célèbre tueur de San Francisco s'attaquerait-il maintenant à Los Angeles ?'_ Les gros titres faisaient peur, mais une seule idée traversa l'esprit du mentaliste à ce moment-là « Tiens ? On parle de notre affaire. » Rien sur cette terre ne pourrait ébranler son enthousiasme en ce jour.

Il passa quelques pages et sourit. Malgré son intérêt morbide pour les meurtres, la partie du journal que Patrick Jane préférait était la rubrique culturelle. Un long article avec une photo en noir et blanc avait été publié, présentant le concert qu'aurait lieu le soir même au Greek Theater de Los Angeles. Le nom du groupe le ramena six mois en arrière, quand l'une de leurs chansons avait fait un déclic en lui, lui faisant comprendre beaucoup de choses. _'More Than Words'_ pensa-t-il…

En lisant l'article, il mit inconsciemment sa main dans la poche de son gilet, caressant ainsi les deux places pour le concert de ce soir. Il avait dû jouer des coudes pour les avoir, les gens se les arrachaient. Mais Jane avait le bras long, et avait réussi à en dénicher deux par le biais d'une connaissance, après que tous les points de vente aient été épuisés.

Aujourd'hui, les gens l'évitaient, et il le savait. En général, les autres agents et le personnel du CBI venaient toujours lui dire bonjour quand ils passaient près de lui, mais pas ce jour-là. Bien sûr, il était veuf, on ne souhaite pas la Saint-Valentin à un veuf. Surtout à lui. Et ses pensées allaient à sa femme et à toutes les belles fêtes des amoureux qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, en compagnie de leur adorable petite fille.

Cependant, il n'était pas triste. Il l'avait été quand il l'avait compris, mais plus maintenant. D'un certain côté, il trouvait sa situation drôle. Son cœur n'avait jamais été remis sur le marché. Il était passé d'homme amoureux à homme marié, à père de famille, à veuf et aujourd'hui, il redevenait un homme amoureux. Il ne l'avait pas demandé, il n'avait rien voulu, mais comment empêcher son rythme cardiaque accélérer à chaque fois que Lisbon posait ses magnifiques yeux verts sur lui ?

L'entendant arriver, il refit un grand sourire. Rapidement, ne pouvant réprimer sa hâte, il servit un mug de café et se leva, refermant vivement le Times. Un coup d'œil à l'espace de travail lui suffit pour voir que Cho, arrivé il y a un moment, était toujours le seul collègue présent dans les lieux. Perdu dans la lecture d'un roman, il se balançait sur sa chaise tournant le dos à son bureau, profitant des rayons de soleil qui entraient par la fenêtre. Il leva brièvement les yeux de son livre quand Jane arriva devant le bureau du patron, et les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce que l'Asiatique le salue d'un signe de tête.

Il toqua à la porte et la voix douce de la brune se fit entendre laissant Jane deviner qu'elle était encore un peu endormie. Raison de plus pour lui apporter un café. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et, quand Lisbon lui sourit, il entra avant de refermer derrière lui, comme il le faisait toujours.

- La nuit a été courte ? commença-t-il avec un regard amusé.

- Fais pas le malin, sourit-elle à son tour.

- Je t'ai apporté un petit café, ça va te revigorer !

- Je l'espère, on a du boulot aujourd'hui, dit-elle en tendant la main pour lui prendre le mug. Merci !

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tu sais… ajouta-t-il d'un ton légèrement plus gêné que Lisbon ne remarqua pas. C'est la Saint-Valentin, aujourd'hui. Bonne Saint-Valentin.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son collègue, tout en sirotant son café.

- T'as des plans pour ce soir ? continua-t-il.

- Oui ! Je pensais aller dans un bar me faire draguer par de beaux inconnus ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Jane rit à l'humour de la jeune femme, il ne se lasserait jamais de ses plaisanteries.

- T'as besoin d'aller dans les bars pour te faire draguer ? répondit-il avec un regard plein de malice, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

- Pour me faire draguer, oui. Pour me faire séduire, je t'ai toi, rit-elle en se frottant les yeux, tentant encore de se réveiller. Et toi, t'as des plans pour ce soir ?

- Oui, faire la tournée des bars pour retrouver mon patron qui sera en train de se faire draguer par de beaux inconnus.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié que je jouais le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse !

- Blague à part… j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Sous le regard étonné de Lisbon, Jane sortit les deux places de sa poche pour les tendre à la jeune femme, un sourire plein de tendresse illuminant son visage alors qu'il contemplait la femme qu'il aimait éclater de joie sous ses yeux. Il savait à quel point elle adorait le groupe _Extreme_.

- Oh, mais… Comment tu les as eues, Patrick ? s'exclama-t-elle incrédule.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui connait quelqu'un qui connait quelqu'un… tu sais comment ça marche !

- Patrick Jane, je te serai redevable jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! dit-elle d'une voix émue en tenant les places entre ses mains comme s'il s'était agi de trophées durement gagnés.

- C'est ce soir. Si tu veux, je peux passer te chercher chez toi vers 19h comme ça on arrive au Greek le plus tôt possible. J'apporterai à manger !

Lentement, le sourire de Lisbon s'atténua, laissant place à une expression plus triste, désolée. Elle reposa les entrées sur son bureau et prit la main de Jane à la place.

- Patrick… tu sais bien que ça n'arrivera pas… Je préfère te rendre tes entrées, vas-y avec quelqu'un d'autre, je suis sûre que Grace sera folle de joie si tu lui demandes de t'accompagner.

- Non, non, garde-les, répondit-il en baissant le regard, serrant sa main sur celle de la jeune femme. Mais pourquoi, Teresa ? releva-t-il soudain les yeux vers son patron. Pourquoi ça s'est passé comme ça ? Je suis un idiot, j'ai fait l'erreur de ma vie ce soir-là. Il y a deux mois, c'est moi qui devais partir avec toi ! Pourquoi j'ai eu peur ? Pourquoi j'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment ? Je voudrais juste… je voudrais juste avoir une autre chance…

Lisbon fit le tour de son bureau pour s'asseoir près de lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Cette situation devenait invivable. Comment supporter le fait qu'un homme auquel on tient autant qu'elle tenait à Jane souffre par notre faute ? Et la solution est tellement évidente, et pourtant si difficile… Jane regarda par-dessus l'épaule de sa collègue et vit que Cho avait reposé son livre et l'observait à travers les stores. Dans les yeux du consultant se mêlaient la tristesse dans laquelle il baignait, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Teresa Lisbon, et la jalousie et la colère que lui inspirait l'agent Kimball Cho. Tentant d'oublier sa présence, il ferma les yeux et se lova dans les bras de la femme, sentant des larmes se cristalliser sur ses cils.

- Je t'aime, Teresa… Je t'aime tellement… souffla-t-il plein de souffrance, alors qu'une perle se dégageait pour dévaler sa joue et mourir dans la commissure de ses lèvres.

**FIN**


End file.
